Idina Caliber
Personality: Idina is very aggressive and straightforward - she just won't back down from a fight and won't let anyone get away if they get on her wrong side. Cheating and betraying are unacceptable, especially if they are men, and she will slap some senses into them (she will literally slap them). To her friends, Idina often teases and giving them nickname. She strongly believes that men is no better than women, and will beat the living crap out of anyone who is sexist toward her and her friend. She is also a bit spoiled. Idina is an expert on flirting and getting any type of information out of anyone - she is good with her words, able to turns people against each other and/or taunts them into battle. She is strongly very over protective of what belongs to her, included her teammate and will go out of her way to make sure none of them get hurt. Torturing her enemies is Idina's favorite method, and anyone who is unlucky enough to lose to her often beg her teammate to put them out of their misery. She used to believe in long lasting love, but after the incident, Idina never engages into anything more than physical relationship - and even during then, she can still be very sadistic toward her partner, whenever he likes it or not. But even though she never show it, Idina is very jealous of couple, especially when she's around weddings. History: WIP ((As a daughter of a wealthy family, Idina is taught to dress, talk and behave like a proper lady, with manner and respect around men. She is very graceful, can dance and sing very well and is often describe as "a young lady with grace", and her family are very proud of having her as a daughter among their other sons. During a winter balls when she was 15, she caught the eyes of a handsome man three years older than her, and they became very close that everyone thought they are each other Romeo and Juliet. Idina couldn't be happier when she shared her everything with the man she love: First kiss, first love, first time, and is promised that they will get married. However, after a year of being with him, her heart is crushed upon hearing rumors of her lover cheating on her with not just one, but several women. When confronted, she is replied with a smirk and a slap, saying that if she's smart, Idina would supports him. Ashamed and upset, she ran off. Behind teared eyes, Idina found herself in the kitchen with a fair of knives and some tough rope. Taking them with her, she went back to his place to restrained him, completely dominated him - and oddly enough, Idina enjoyed it. After hours of torturing, humiliating him with her sadistic method, she felt much more better when she left. Ever since, Idina is known for her sadistic way around men, and her family eventually sent her off to Sanctum - a year late than the other students. She graduated and goes to Beacon at the age of 18.)) Weapon and ability: Weapon: Idina's weapon of choice is High Voltage High-heels (HVHH) named Guilty Pleasure. They look just like an expensive pair of boots one can only find in the mall with highest price tag and made from high quality insulating material with the heels crafts from pure silver, with broken pieces of crystal Thunder Dusts as decoration and energy source. When charges, it can reach to over 1000V and can knock the living day light out of anyone who is kicked by Idina. In addiction, she wears rubber gloves with a silver crest in the palm, allows her to shock whoever she touch on a lighter scale compares to getting shocked from her heels. Ability: She has high pain endurance, able stand and fight no matter how beaten down she is. An expert on medium range combat, with her weapon she can unleash thunder shockwave at a minimal range of 10 feet around her. She is also good at close combat, using both her hands and feet to shock her enemy. Since Idina is taught to dance when she was young, she applied her dancing skill during battle. She is also good at information gather, and is later revealed to have take several mercenary contracts 'for fun' - as she claimed. Idina is good at weaponry, in fact, most of team CIST's weapon is fixed and maintained by her. She often adds new function to their weapons as well. Trivia: *Idina Caliber is based off "Princess and the Frog". *Idina Caliber is created on july 28th, 2013. Author Note: *She raped her ex boyfriend. Problems ? Category:Fan Made Character Category:Team CIST Category:Accepted Character Category:Female